


I Can't Give It All To You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Song is Slow it Down by Charlie Puth.





	I Can't Give It All To You

She was like a drug. No matter how much he knew he should walk away, she made it too hard. Her easy going laugh floated through him like a breeze off the salt of the ocean; the curves of her body molding to his like the sand of the shores as the water returns home; the shine in her eyes, more beautiful than the sun rising over the waking city of DC. Everything about her, everything in her called to him. He’d felt the pull of drugs before; this was something else entirely.

Girl you’ve gotta slow it down  
I’m not tryna fall for you  
Girl you’ve gotta slow it down  
I can’t give it all to you  
Even though I want to

There was nothing more he wanted than to give her the world, but with his job ripping him away from the city at a moment’s notice, how could he give her everything she needed - everything she deserved. Seeing the resigned disappointment on her face when he told her had to leave killed him a little bit each time. Here was this intelligent, funny, beautiful woman, waiting for him day in and day out with no definitive answer as to whether he was coming home or not, and yet she did it with grace. It wasn’t fair to her.

And it hurt him too.

But was breaking things off selfish of him if it seemed like she was content to wait for him to come home?

He could never commit to a decision. One day he’d convince himself to break it off, and the next he’d see her and fall deeper. 

It needed to be done though. Today…

Today he was going to do it. She deserved the world and if he couldn’t give it to her then it was selfish of him to keep this going.

Oh the more that I tell her I’m not staying over  
The harder she makes it to go  
Oh the more that I try to convince her this won’t work  
The faster she takes off her clothes

“Hey,” he said softly, as he emerged from the restroom. The way she smiled at him chipped away at his resolve. “I think I’m going to get going.” Why couldn’t he just say it? Every time the words were on the tip of his tongue, he swallowed them back and made excuses.

“Why?” She said, shyly turning into herself and looking up at him. It killed him; he wished her eyes didn’t have this ability to pull him in every time he thought he was getting away. “You don’t have to be until 9:30 tomorrow right?”

She bounced up onto her knees and pulled him in, arching her chest into him and pressing her lips to his. He melted into her despite his better judgement. “I guess I could stay,” he said, hating himself as the words spilled out. Spencer, you’re so weak.

But she felt like home. How was he supposed to leave when she was peeling off the layers of her clothing bit by bit, winking seductively back at him as she stepped backward into her bedroom? How was he supposed to leave when the morning after all he wanted to do was keep her by his side? Wasn’t that supposed to be how people felt? Why her? Why now?

Just why.

—– 

She knows just what she doing  
She fucking with my head  
Wrapping her legs so tight around my waist  
Two in the afternoon  
But we still ain’t out of bed  
No matter what she always gets her way

Sometimes he had to wonder if she knew what she was doing. Not that it was her being malicious, but wanting to keep him close. He wanted the same. But how was he supposed to be what she needed when he could be called at any moment.

As his phone buzzed on the other side of the room, she arched up into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He bit his lip and snaked his hands into her hair. The phone could wait. She was here. She wanted him. He wanted her. What was the problem in that?

“I have to get that.”

“It’s Saturday. Two in the afternoon. Fuck it,” she laughed, running her fingers up his torso. He shivered at the mixture of cold and hot that emanated from her touch. 

Overwhelmed in every way, Spencer tuned out the sound of the phone and focused only on the soft, pliant skin beneath his fingertips and the slight taste of peaches off her lips. Some days he’d convince himself to break it off, and some days he’d beg the powers that be to make her break it off with him - because he just couldn’t do it himself.

Girl you’ve gotta slow it down  
I’m not tryna fall for you

He wasn’t trying. He already was.


End file.
